


Life Signs, Part 2: "Warning: Construction Zone - Reduce Speed"

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim decide on a course of action to take it s-l-o-w.<br/>This story is a sequel to Life Signs, Part 1: "Caution: Falling Rocks".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Signs, Part 2: "Warning: Construction Zone - Reduce Speed"

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Margie and Mrs. Fish for beta-reading. This 

## Life Signs, Part 2: "Warning: Construction Zone - Reduce Speed" 

by Regina Harley

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Gallery/3393/>

Author's disclaimer: (Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

part is rated PG for mild m/m interaction and implied self-abusement. 

Archivist's note: Posted to the SXF list on July 22, 1997. 

* * *

The week passed quickly, Blair having to give and grade the first exam of the semester and Jim busy with a series of burglaries. On Monday, they both went to get their blood tested, wanting to start off their relationship on clean note. As the week went by, they both spent a lot of time contemplating the situation. Each occasionally found himself the subject of intense glances but neither of them actually brought the subject out in the open. When Friday evening rolled around again, they were both ready to come to some decisions. By unspoken mutual consent, they enjoyed a relaxing supper before adjourning to the couch with their coffee to talk. 

"Let me start, Chief." Jim rubbed his lips. "I have to tell you, I'm still kind of stunned by the whole situation. I _like_ women. Maybe not as much as _you_ do," he added with a smirk, then turned serious. "Maybe part of the reason I'm attracted to you is because you're smaller than me. Which is not to say I find you feminine," he hastened to add, "but we've established this protector slash guide relationship where I've had to learn to trust you and maybe I see you as someone I can let my guard down with. You aren't a woman, so you don't have all the bad associations that I have with them, you don't try to control me the way Carolyn did. And yet you're a small man, which means that there are less, how do you call it, 'alpha male issues' to deal with. I don't have to prove my masculinity to you." 

"Jim! I'm impressed. You've really given this some thought. That's a very interesting take on it." He paused, considering, "Maybe that's a contributing factor to why I go after so many women. The 'If I can't be a fighter, I'm going to make damn sure I can be a lover' theory. Hmmm, interesting. So, it sounds like you haven't entirely come to terms with it. Does this mean you want to put the whole thing on hold for a while longer?" 

"No. No, I don't think that would be a good idea, Chief." Jim stood up and started to move restlessly around the living room. 

"Why's that?" 

"I've ... I've been having these dreams, the last few days." 

"What kind of dreams?" he replied, kicking into guide-mode. 

Jim looked embarrassed, his jaw jumping. 

"Come on, Jim. We need to be completely honest with each other here," Blair urged. 

Jim stared fixedly out the window at the city. "They were about you, Blair." He turned around and came back to the couch. "We were ... doing stuff." 

"Stuff? Come on, Jim, give me details. I took a few courses on dream analysis, I could figure out what they're about." 

Jim sighed and looked at the ceiling, his hands on his hips. "I don't think that's necessary. I know what they're about." 

"Well...??" 

The moment of silence stretched and then Jim finally broke it. 

"We were giving each other blow jobs, okay?!" he blurted. "So, Darwin, what do you think _that_ means, huh?!!" 

"Whoa, Jim. Calm down." Blair put up his hands in a placating gesture. "Okay, okay, so you had a dream about us ..." 

"Five dreams," Jim interrupted. "And each night they get more ... _more_." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't been this hot and bothered since I was fifteen. I can't take much more of this." 

"Okaayy. Have you tried masturbating?" 

Jim gave him a scathing look. "Yes. I have." 

"Does it help?" 

Jim sighed. "In some ways, it makes it worse. I always imagine you ... you know. And I always end up wanting more." 

"Okay, look. You're obviously getting upset by the whole thing. Why don't you take a break and I'll tell you what _I've_ been thinking. Okay?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good." Jim thumped back down on the couch. 

"Good. Well, as you suggested, I've been thinking a lot about my lack of ability to commit." He paused for thought. "Certainly growing up the way I did didn't help. I'm surprised this didn't occur to me before. There was never anyone around long enough to bond with. And if I did start to, they were gone within a short period of time. I think I've been close, solid friends with you for longer than anyone I've ever known. As for all the women, boy, talk about overcompensation. If I couldn't have quality I sure made up for it with quantity." 

Now it was his turn to stand up and pace. 

"I've been doing some research. After we talked, I remembered something that I learned in one of my psych courses, so I tracked down some references. Here's the story. There have been studies done on people who have had a hard time establishing and maintaining long-term relationships. They've found that they tend to jump into intimacy too fast, before establishing a good non-sexual relationship. Then when the sex slows down, there's nothing to hold the relationship together. 

"Sounds reasonable. So how do you fix it?" 

"I think we need to go really slowly with this, Jim. We've already established a fairly solid relationship based on friendship, work and mutual trust, now we just need to expand it to include sex. But we should go slow. There's this program of therapy we could try." 

"Therapy?" He made a grimace of distaste. 

"Just listen. They recommend that the first week there's only hand holding and a bit of kissing. Then as the weeks progress, you get more and more intimate." 

"How long is this supposed to take?" Jim complained. 

"Well, if we do it by the book, several weeks..." 

Jim made a grunt of displeasure. 

"... but then it could establish a relationship that could last the rest of our lives." 

As Jim continued to look dubious, Blair continued earnestly, "I don't want to screw this up, Jim. I care more about you than I have for anyone in a very long time, maybe ever. If this goes wrong ... it would really suck, man. I don't know whether I could handle that. Especially with the whole gay aspect, we have to make sure that this is right for us, for both of us. We're going to run into a lot of negative feedback and we have to make sure that we can handle it before making any promises to each other." 

At this Jim looked less unhappy. "You're right, Blair." He took a deep breath. "Okay. If we're going to do this, we should do it right. No second chances. Okay, so where do we start?" 

"The first week is supposed to be devoted to snuggling and some mild kissing. This will let us get used to each other in a non-threatening sexual way. If we can't handle that, then we'll know that we can't handle the rest." 

"That sounds great, Chief. Why don't you start by coming over here?" he continued, patting the space next to him on the couch. 

"But _only_ kissing," Blair said, holding up an admonishing finger. "Everything else is forbidden. This relieves us of the stress of wondering how far it's going to go, and we can concentrate on each other's responses. Deal?" 

"Deal! Now come here." Blair continued to give him a doubtful look. "Please?" 

With a nod of decision, Blair sat back on the couch. There was a moment of confusion when they both tried to put their arms around each other and tuck the other under. Finally Blair gave in and shifted until he was snuggled up against Jim. 

"Man, this is strange. I'm not used to having my partner be bigger than I am. Or at least not so much bigger. There _was_ this one woman I dated in the Sudan, she was a Dinka tribes woman, although _she_ was just tall ... " 

"I don't want to hear about it, Sandburg," Jim replied warningly, then his voice got worried. "Is this going to be a problem for you? Me being bigger?" 

"No, I don't think so. I know you're too honorable to use your size against me. I trust you, Jim." 

"Thanks, I appreciate the vote of confidence," Jim replied earnestly. 

"But you _are_ going to have to expect me to be the aggressor occasionally. And it might take me a bit to get used to being the ... um, diminutive one of the partnership." 

"Yeah, I think I can handle that, Chief." He sighed. "Boy, this feels nice." He leaned over to bury his face in Blair's hair. "You smell so good, Chief." 

Blair shifted, and put his arms were around Jim's solid frame, his face resting on Jim's chest. They stayed like that for a long time, slowly becoming in tune with each other, gently stroking each other's backs and arms, Jim stroking Blair's hair. Finally, Blair gave a deep sigh of contentment and pulled back a bit. Reaching up to gently cup Jim's face and rub his thumb over his cheekbone, he asked, "So, you ready for our first kiss, big guy?" 

Shaking himself slightly, he replied softly, "Oh, yes." He had become half-hypnotized by the sound of Blair's heartbeat and the gentle susurration of his breathing. 

"Just be careful you don't zone out on me here, man. You seem a little dazed." Blair's expressive face showed concern. 

"There's a lot to process. My head's a bit on overload at the moment. Give me a second to, what do you call it, center myself." He closed his eyes and took a few deep cleansing breaths. "There, that's better." 

"Yeah, you're looking less foggy." 

"Now, I want to kiss you, Chief." 

"I'd like that, I'd like it a lot." 

Jim leaned over and began kissing his partner. The first one was soft, barely a brush of lip on lip. Even that small contact was enough to make Blair moan. Jim pulled back. "Hey, Sandburg. I'm having a hard enough time here without the sound effects. Could you try and contain it?" 

"But the whole point of this exercise is to learn each other's responses..." 

" _And_ go slowly. If you keep that up, that may be a problem." 

"Ahh. Okay, I'll try." 

Jim leaned over again and cautiously gave Blair's lips another brush with his own. When that produced nothing more than a quiet sigh, he tried again. This time their lips clung for a moment. Jim pulled back and licked his lips, then gave a small grin. Blair opened his eyes in time to see it. 

"What?" 

"I can taste the salad dressing you had at dinner," he gloated. 

"And this surprises you?" 

"No, but it's very ... intimate, don't you think?" he answered smugly. 

Blair smiled fondly. "Yeah, big guy. So it is." He reached up and pulled Jim's head down to his. This time Jim allowed him to control the kiss. Blair made it a firm pressing of their lips with a slight suction. This time it was his turn to grin. "I was right." 

"About what, Chief?" 

"You taste good. I thought you would." 

The next kiss was a mutual coming together. Lips clung and pressed, but this time instead of pulling away, the kiss deepened into a slow sensual exploration. Simultaneously, tongues tips met and stroked and started exploring the other's mouth. Their heads angled and the next several moments were spent in a gentle orgy of tongue-writhing, lip-sucking pleasure. Again, they pulled apart to look at one another and check the other's responses. 

"I have a question," Jim said slightly breathlessly. 

"What's that?" 

"Are we allowed to masturbate during this time because I gotta tell you, Sandburg, I'm not going to be good for much in the real world with a constant hard-on." 

Blair grinned. "Yes, that's allowed. It's just sex _together_ that's not okay, at least not yet." 

"That's good to know. So how do we know when it's right to go onto the next step?" 

"Let's give it a week. If we both feel comfortable with the ways things are, we can go on to the next step." 

"Okay..." 

"What?" 

"Well, so far all we've talked about is the physical aspect...." 

"Yeah, _and_...?" 

"Well, what about the emotional part." Jim gave a deep sigh. "Screwing you is one thing, strange but something I could convince myself was a one-time thing," he hesitated, staring straight ahead, "... but telling you that I'm falling in love with you, that I don't think I can bear the thought of not being with you, sharing my life with you ... well, that's a whole different ball game, wouldn't you say?" 

"Geez, Jim! I don't know what to say ..." 

"Then don't say anyth...," he replied drawing away. 

"No." Blair overrode him, holding on tight. " _I'm_ falling in love with you, too. We wouldn't be having this conversation if that weren't the case. But, Jim, that's what this whole therapy thing is about. Not just getting comfortable with the physical but exploring and coming to terms with the emotional too. Part of our task these next several weeks is to talk about what's going on in our heads, not just have massive make-out sessions." 

"We get to have massive make-out sessions?" Jim asked with a bland expression hiding an evil glee. 

Blair pulled back slightly in his embrace and gave him an exasperated look. "I never thought _I'd_ be the serious one in any discussion of emotions." 

"Right, sorry. Okay, that sounds good. I have to warn you though, being emotionally vulnerable makes me ... grumpy." 

"Really, Jim?! I never would have guessed that," Blair returned with gentle sarcasm. 

"I'm just saying that we'd better come to some sort of commitment pretty soon." 

"I'll try, Jim. And I should warn _you_ ... I'll probably always enjoy looking at the female form, so..." 

"Yeah, me too. As long as it's only look, and not touch, I can handle that. How about you?" 

"Deal." 

They gave each other satisfied looks, pleased that their 'negotiation' was proceeding so smoothly. Then, as Blair's eyes kept straying to Jim's lips the look turned into desire and soon deed followed thought. As their lips came together, Blair couldn't resist running his hands over Jim's silky brown pelt. 

"Oh, that feels so good," Jim moaned. "I love head massages." He took the opportunity to run his fingers through Blair's curly locks. 

"Mmmm, yes. You're right, that feels great." 

As the kiss became more intense, hot and wet, Jim picked Blair up and slid him onto his lap. 

Knowing that this was all that was going to happen made it easier to ignore their growing arousal. They were both mature enough to understand the final goal would be so much sweeter with the proper preparation. Finally their urgency tapered off into long slow explorations, and then finally to simple holding. 

"You know what I'd like?" 

"What's that, big guy?" Blair replied, resting his head against Jim's shoulder. 

"I'd like to make some popcorn, and have some beer and watch a movie while snuggling with my roommate." 

"That sounds great. You get the beer, I'll make the popcorn." 

"Deal." 

And that became the routine for the next several nights. Dinner and then snuggling on the couch, kissing, watching a movie and talking. 

They covered many topics, including past cases and how they felt about them. 

* * *

"Hey, Jim. Remember the oil rig?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, geez, Jim. Give me a freaking heart attack, why don't you. I almost let the whole world know then that I think you're hot enough to fry eggs on. It's a good thing you gave me that towel. At least I had something to hide behind." 

"Sorry, sweet. I couldn't resist. I guess I must be a closet exhibitionist." 

"That's, like, a _total_ contradiction in terms, big guy. God, you are so buff. I could barely keep my hands off you. If I had actually looked at you for more than a second I wouldn't have been able to keep from running my hands over you and sucking on those nipples." 

"Show me what you mean, Chief." 

"Sorry, big guy. That's not allowed yet. Next week." 

* * *

"I can't believe that you actually bet Simon that I'd slept with Sheila. 

"A buck seemed a small price to pay to throw Simon off the track. He was already beginning to be suspicious of how I felt about you." 

"Humph. Well, okay. If that's why you did it I guess that's okay." 

* * *

"Remember the golden, Chief?" 

"Man, like I could forget." 

"God, Blair. When I heard those gunshots, and heard the panic in your voice, I felt so helpless. I thought I was going to lose you. When I finally got you in my arms I didn't want to let you go. And then, the smell of the hospital and the sounds of all these machines keeping you alive." He gave a small moan of distress. "All I could think was 'Come back to me, Chief. I need you.' " 

"Well, what about you. The thought of you and Margaret together... Why do you think I fought so hard to keep the two of you apart?" 

"She was very nice. And more attractive than you wanted me to think," Jim replied, a bit of censure coloring his reply. "But even with the golden glow, she just didn't push any of my buttons. I think we'll be good friends though. She's a very nice lady," he sighed. "But she wasn't you, Chief." 

* * *

"Lee Brackett." 

"God, Sandburg. Totally ruin my appetite for this great chili, why don't you." 

"He was the only one who caught on though. He called me your Guide." 

"Yeah. He really know the score." Jim ruminated. "You know, you're right. He really was a total dick." 

* * *

Thursday morning they were called into Simon's office. 

"We got a tip on those burglaries. Tonight, I want you and Sandburg to stake out 1497 Prospect. It's the home of Charles Tipman." 

"Hey, isn't that the guy that just donated two hundred grand to the Museum of Natural History for a new Congo exhibit?" Blair asked. 

"That's right. There's a reception at the museum tonight and our source thinks that his house is going to be robbed while he and his wife are there. The reception starts a 8, so you'd better get set up by 7." 

"You got it, Simon." 

* * *

Blair shifted impatiently in the truck. "God, I hate waiting. Two hours already." He turned to his motionless partner, "So... Jim... you wanna make out?" 

"This is a stakeout, Sandburg. Not lover's lane. Okay, here's another rule for you, no hanky panky while on duty. I have to keep my mind on the job and the thought that you want to "panky" is no help." 

"Right, Jim. You're right. Sorry." 

"We could take this time to talk though." 

"About what?" 

"What do you think? The National debt?" 

"Okay, okay." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"I was thinking about my marriage and why it didn't work." 

"And what conclusions did you come to?" 

"I'd say it was a combination of both our faults. I've always been a very closed person. Showing emotion through touch is okay, but I've always had a hard time _talking_ about what I'm feeling. Carolyn couldn't understand that and was always pushing which just made me close off even more." He paused for a moment. "But you don't push. You wait until I'm ready to say what I have to say. You push me in other ways, like all this sentinel stuff, but somehow I don't mind that. The emotional stuff is going to take a little longer." 

"But Jim, this 'emotional stuff' is just like your sentinel training. You have to learn to trust me to keep you out of trouble emotionally as well as physically ..." 

Blair stopped as Jim held up his hand for silence, his head cocked. 

"What, do you hear something?" 

"Sounds like a squeaky car door. Come on." he said, quietly getting out of the truck. He stealthily made his way to the side of the house, drawing his weapon and bringing it to the ready. Making sure Blair was safely behind him, he peered around the side of the house. Two men in black were moving up the sidewalk to the house. Using his sentinel sight, he identified Pete Kramer and Billy Thompson, two well-known, small-time thieves, who appeared to be unarmed. Knowing a B&E would be mean more jail time, and an easier conviction, than an _attempted_ B &E he ducked back around the side of the house. 

"Here, take this and call for backup, then wait by the truck," he said, handing Blair the cell phone. 

"You got it." 

That accomplished, Jim again peered around the side of the house. The two men had successfully opened the door and were just slipping inside. Jim slunk up to the porch and through the door. He saw the two men with their backs to him over by a hutch. 

"Stealing the family silver, boys?" As they jerked in surprise, he called out firmly, "Police. Freeze. Drop the goodies and get down on the floor." 

Giving groans of resignation they obeyed. Jim kept them covered until backup arrived and they were handcuffed and led away. 

* * *

The next morning in the interrogation room: 

"Okay, boys. Let's go over this again. You heard that the Tipmans were going to be away last evening so you decided this was the time to relieve them of some of their possessions. Is this right?" 

"Yeah, that's it," replied Billy sullenly. 

"So how'd you find out that they weren't going to be there?" 

"We read it in the paper," he replied snottily and then refused to say anything more without his lawyer. 

* * *

Coming out of the interrogation room, Jim had a thoughtful look on his face. 

"There's something not right here." 

"What's that, Jim?" 

"Well, how did those guys know that the Tipmans wouldn't be home? They're not the type to read the society pages. And they're too small-time to be able to unload all that stuff by themselves." 

" _I_ don't know. Maybe they got a tip of their own." 

"Yeah, that was my thought. The question is, from who?" 

The rest of the day was spent in trying to answer that question. 

"Hmm, that's interesting," said Jim, hanging up the phone. At Blair's inquiring look he continued, "That was one of my snitches. He says that Kramer and Thompson have been seen lately with Jack Carlisle." 

"Who's that, Jim?" 

"He's a fairly big-time hood who works for Anthony Greene. 

"The mob guy!?" 

"Yeah. He's into racketeering and drugs. If he's expanded to robbery and fencing, this could be really bad." 

"So what, you think he's hiring these guys to rob for him and then he sells the stuff." 

"Yeah. I bet he uses someone different for each job and that's why we've been having such a hard time finding the culprit." 

"Maybe we can set him up. You know, feed him info about a house and get an undercover guy to be the thief." 

"That's a great idea, Chief. I'll talk to Simon about setting it up." 

* * *

That night as he was setting the table for dinner, Jim took a moment to admire his partner as he stood at the counter preparing the salad. With his hair clubbed back in a ponytail, Blair's slender neck looked very vulnerable. Jim moved up behind him, getting as close as he could without touching, just the heat of his body telling the smaller man that there was someone there. The fine hairs on the back of his neck began to rise as Jim slowly moved his face over the back of Blair's head and around his neck, breathing in his essence and breathing out warm gusts. Suddenly Jim gave a small moan of distress. Blair felt the warmth of Jim's body leave his back, and turned around in time to see him duck into the bathroom. 

"Jim," he called, moving over to the hastily closed door, "you all right?" 

From within the room he could hear the sound of the toilet lid and seat being raised and strange hitching, choking noises coming from Jim. 

"Jim, you getting sick, man?" 

"No. No, I'm okay. Just give me a minute," Jim managed to get out. 

A minute was all that passed before he heard Jim give a deep groan. Then the sound of the toilet flushing and the faucet running. As Jim came out of the room to face Blair's concerned look, the hectic blush on his face was only slightly relieved by the thin film of drying water. 

"Hey man, you okay?" 

"Yeah," the blush, if anything, deepened, "my hormones just got a little out of hand, that's all. Your scent was a bit too much for me." 

"You mean, you went in there to ...?" Blair made the universal gesture. 

"Yeah. Just trying to live up to our agreement, Chief." Jim turned to go into the living room. 

"Hey, Jim?" 

"What?" he replied, stopping but not turning around. 

"I think it's time to move on to the next step." 

* * *

Watch for Part three of the Life Signs series: "Proceed With Caution" coming soon to an archive near you. 

* * *

End Life Signs, Part 2: "Warning: Construction Zone - Reduce Speed" . 

 


End file.
